


Spared Moments

by Hullabamoo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: It doesn’t matter to Nicole how many cold showers she has to take, because Waverly’s life is wilder than a rollercoaster off its tracks and she’d be damned before she took that one shred of control away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spared Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Rating: T+
> 
> Wordcount: 547
> 
> Author’s notes: _someday i’ll stop bawling about how tender Nicole is_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sometimes Waverly Earp tells her no, just because she can. 

The timing varies. Sometimes it’s after a stolen kiss, hidden away inside Neadley’s office. Waverly smiles and lowers onto her heels, fingers picking Nicole’s open collar even as she pushes her away.

Other times it’s a hand on her chest as she leans closer in the privacy of her apartment, that same dimpled grin tugging at Waverly’s lips as she mutters an apology and asks her to take her home. 

The worst, Nicole thinks, is when Waverly giggles at her through the phone and blames her inability to escape work on her research or Wynonna or whatever else happens to be in her line of sight at that second. 

But it doesn’t matter what reason Waverly gives. No matter how hot and heavy they were the second before, or how long it’s been since they’ve had a moment alone, Nicole always backs off as soon as she gets a glimpse of that smile. That trouble-making, Earp-born, _I’m-in-control smile_. It doesn’t matter to Nicole how many cold showers she has to take, because Waverly’s life is wilder than a rollercoaster off its tracks and she’d be damned before she took that one shred of control away. 

Plus it’s not like she suffers for it. That smile is always there to see her on her way, dimpling Waverly’s cheeks as she backs up and tips her stetson--if she has it on, if not she salutes--a gratitude shining in her eyes that tells Nicole she’s never had anyone just _listen_ when she tells them no. And the next time they see each other, well…

If Nicole didn’t know how much of a planner Waverly is, if she wasn’t aware of how much she obsesses over every last detail, she might’ve thought it’s completely spontaneous when Waverly backs her against the wall of the barn, lips hot and hungry against hers. 

As it is, however, she notices the fresh sheets drawn over the bed before Waverly yanks her down and demands the rest of her attention with a knee between her thighs. Their height difference makes it slightly awkward, but nothing stands in between an Earp and what they want and it’s clear that what Waverly wants is to turn her into a shaking mess as fast as possible. 

It doesn’t take long at all, not when Waverly pops the buttons of Nicole’s uniform with her teeth and slides her belt free from her hips. The leather ends up looped around Nicole’s neck as Waverly leads her the scant feet to the bed and _pushes_ , dumping her onto her ass and leaving her panting while Waverly sinks to her knees. 

And Nicole really, really, thought Waverly had been joking when she whispered in her ear about the research she had done earlier that day, but when her slacks are stripped away and a brunette head dips between her thighs, it’s all she can do to keep from coming on the spot. 

And still, Nicole thinks later on, once her head has cleared from the fog Waverly filled it with, it doesn’t matter if she’s rewarded every time or never for obeying Waverly’s wishes. She’ll keep listening when Waverly says no, because it makes it that much sweeter when she says yes.


End file.
